stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Pérola
é um dos membros das Crystal Gems em Steven Universo e uma das protagonistas da série. Antigamente, ela vivia em Homeworld, mas após Rose Quartz decidir lutar pela Terra, Pérola decidiu lutar ao lado dela e sendo assim foi morar na Terra. Aparência Pérola apresenta um corpo magro e pele branca. Seu cabelo curto é laranja claro. Ela possui olhos azuis-celestes. Ela usa um collant azul claro com uma estrela amarela na área peitoral e uma calça legging rosa pálida curta sob uma saia azul e verde iridescente. Seus sapatos são azuis claros com um par de meias verdes. Sua pedra é uma pérola branca, que está presa em sua testa. Está a poucos centímetros da altura de Garnet. Pré-regeneração (Início) Antes do final de "Samurai Steven" ela usava um top azul-bebê sem alças, com uma regata azul pálido (quase como sua pele, porém mais escuro) por baixo, uma estrela amarela no peito, e leggings curtas com um tom coral sob uma saia arrastão iridescente azul e verde limão parecido com amarelo. Seus sapatos eram azul claro com meias verdes. Ela parecia gostar muito de dançar, mas em um estilo diferente do que a roupa pós-regeneração. Pós-regeneração (Atualmente) Depois do final de "Samurai Steven" ela usa uma roupa azul claro com uma estrela amarela e uma calca legging curta amarela sob uma saia azul de cor ciano. Seus sapatos ainda são azul claro mas com meias rosas. Ela agora é um pouco mais alta, depois que regenerada. Em "Um Dia na Praia", ela usa um vestido azul-turquesa e branco como o seu uso casual de praia. Personalidade Pérola é perfeccionista apresentando mania de limpeza e grande metodicamente em função de rituais e estratégias condutas éticas ou morais para proteger a integridade física das pessoas que considera mais importante em crises pois possui uma forte medição de importância de pessoas a sua volta. É graciosa e estudiosa, ao contrário das outras Gems, ela sente nojo ao comer só pelo prazer. Ela é a mais ingênua das Gems, em termos de cultura humana, muitas vezes questionando ou mal interpretando certas tradições ou comportamentos humanos, como piadas, galerias e festas de aniversário e gosta de dançar. Possui um inerente potencial maternal. História Guerra Gem Antigamente, Pérola vivia no Planeta Natal dos Gems junto com muitas outras Gems. Após descobrirem o Planeta Terra, as Gems do Planeta Natal implantaram o Jardim de Infância para exterminar a humanidade. Sua melhor amiga, Rose Quartz, não suportava ver isso e decidiu defender esse planeta, Pérola a apoiou dizendo que ela não ficaria no planeta natal sem ela A Espada de Rose. thumb|left|200px|Pérola defendendo [[Rose Quartz|Rose na Guerra.]]Pérola não foi a única que apoiou Rose, Rubi e Safira e muitas outras Gems decidiram apoiar Rose. Foram tempos difíceis, mas o escudo que Rose possuía foi uma das contribuições para a vitória delas O Retorno. Em um flashback mostrado por Pérola, foi visto que ela usava sua espada para lutar na guerra e se sacrificou várias vezes para proteger Rose, mesmo que enfrentasse inimigos poderosos e segundo Garnet, Pérola realmente não se importava em ser destruída para proteger Rose Quartz. Sworn to the Sword Pérola, assim como as outras Gems, foram impossibilitadas de voltarem ao Planeta Natal e assim se tornaram as guardiãs da Terra. Pós-Guerra Após o fim da guerra, Pérola e as outras Gems fecham o Jardim de Infância, mas lá encontram Ametista e a levam junto com elas Sem Destino. Pérola se tornou a confidente de Rose Quartz, sendo que algumas coisas sobre Rose só Pérola sabe. Porém nem tudo Rose contava a ela, como o caso do Leão que Rose não contou a ninguém. A Espada de Rose 200 anos antes do inicio da série, William Dewey se aproximava do lugar onde seria Beach City no futuro, onde Pérola avisa pra ele ir embora em nome de Rose Quartz, porém Rose a contém e dá a permissão à Willian Dewey para colonizar o lugar.Historical Friction Alguns anos depois, Rose conhece Greg e os dois começam a sair junto. Pérola começou a ter ciumes da atenção que Rose dava a Greg e durante um flashback de Greg, ela decide se fundir com Rose para mostrar a Greg que a fusão era a forma que conectava as Gems e falou que ele nunca poderia fazer isso, Greg fica bravo e diz que poderia fazer a fusão. We Need to Talk Rose acaba ficando grávida e para seu filho nascer, ela teve que desistir de seu corpo físico, Pérola fica muito triste pela "morte" de Rose. thumb|left|200px|Pérola demonstra sua forma de invocar sua [[Lança de Pérola|lança.]] Anos mais tarde, Pérola começa a ensinar ao filho de Rose, Steven, como ser um Gem. Um dia, aparecem centopeias no templo e as Gems tem que detê-las, ao perceberem que as centopeias não possuíam pedras, elas ficam esperando a aparição de uma Mãe-Centopeia. Após isso, quando Steven come um biscoito gatinho, a sua pedra brilha e as Gems o incentivam a acionar sua arma, mas ele não consegue e pede para as Gems ensinarem o modo dele acionar sua arma. Pérola é a primeira a demonstrar sua forma de acionar sua arma, ela fala sobre a dança das pétalas e que só com muito esforço Steven faria sua dança e invocar sua arma. thumb|200px|As [[Crystal Gems invocando suas armas.]] Steven, depois de ouvir as três formas de invocar a arma das Crystal Gems, começa a pensar que não era um Gem, as Gems o consolam, ele fica feliz e come um biscoito gatinho e consegue invocar sua arma, um escudo, Pérola fica fascinada ao ver o escudo de Steven. Elas veem pela janela a mãe das centopeias e vão para fora do templo, a mãe começa a cuspir ácido, fazendo as Gems se esconderem dela, mas quando a mãe é eletrocutada pelo freezer de Steven, as Gems invocam suas armas e a derrotam. O Brilho da Pedra Surgimento do Olho Vermelho thumb|left|Pérola e as Crystal Gems ajudando Steven a levantar o canhão. Durante uma tarde em Beach City, Garnet e Pérola descobrem que um Olho Vermelho apareceu no céu e a única arma capaz de destruir é o canhão de laser de Rose Quartz, mas o canhão havia desaparecido, Steven decide ver se o canhão estava com seu pai, ela diz que Rose não teria deixado o canhão com ele, Steven mesmo assim vai.O Canhão de Laser As Gems ficaram sem opção sobre o que iam fazer, Garnet tenta arremessar Ametista no olho, mas não funcionava, no entanto, Steven chega com o canhão, só que não sabia como aciona-lo, até que ele fala a frase de seu pai e o canhão é acionado, mas uma peça solta e ele cai, Pérola e as Gems ajudam Steven a levantar o canhão e ele dispara, destruindo o olho vermelho. Missão à Torre do Mar Lunar thumb|200px|Pérola conta a Steven como era a [[Torre do Mar Lunar antigamente.]]As Crystal Gems vam em uma missão para conseguir recuperar a Estátua da Deusa da Lua, lá elas enfrentam um pássaro gigante.A Mochila Cheeseburguer Ao chegarem no templo, Pérola explica para Steven o motivo pelo qual elas pegaram a estátua e contam sobre a Torre do Mar Lunar, que era um santuário para antigas Gems na Terra, dizendo que a estátua da Deusa da Lua era o único método de salvar esse lugar histórico. Para experimentar sua nova mochila, Steven pede para ir junto para carregar a estátua, elas deixam e Steven enche sua mochila. O grupo vai até a Torre e o primeiro obstáculo que eles enfrentam é entrar lá, porque o redemoinho que deixava a torre flutuando no mar criava um vortéx que puxava tudo pra baixo. Steven, então, usa duas blusas para poder atravessar e consegue, Ametista elogia Steven e usa seu chicote para atravessar ela, Pérola e Garnet. Seguindo em frente, eles encontram um grupo de camarões cristais, Pérola tenta armar um plano para poderem escapar, mas é impedida quando Steven joga dois sanduíches e tira os camarões do caminho, Pérola se pergunta se seu plano daria certo. Seguindo em frente, uma parede se rompe e bloqueia o caminho do grupo, elas perguntam a Steven o que ele tinha para que eles pudessem passar, Pérola e Ametista encorajam Steven, ele tira um bote da bolsa para poderem passar pela água que bloqueava o caminho, mas o bote vai para longe. Garnet quebra um pilar para formar uma ponte e eles passarem. Eles chegam ao topo da torre, onde estava tudo preparado para colocar a estátua, mas na hora, Steven percebe que esqueceu a estátua e a torre desmorona. Steven diz que foi sua culpa, mas Pérola diz que ele teve grandes ideias, mais tarde o bote de Steven aparece e eles tiveram que remar por três horas para chegarem ao templo. Missão para Combater a Ilha Viva As Crystal Gems saem de barco para combater uma Ilha Viva, os detalhes desta missão são desconhecidos.Dedos de Gato Sabendo que Steven havia transformado seus dedos em gato, ao retornar, Pérola tenta ajudá-lo, mas percebe que ele conseguiu fazer seus dedos voltarem ao normal. Frybo thumb|left|200px|Pérola explica a Steven sobre os cacos de pedra. Algum tempo após isso, Pérola foi vista limpando o quarto de Ametista quando foi procurar sua espada,O Café da Manhã e depois mostra sua coleção de espadas. Mais tarde, Pérola descobre que um dos cacos de pedra havia sumido então ela pergunta a Steven se ele sabe onde está, Steven não presta atenção, mas após ela sair ele encontra o caco em sua calça. Pérola descobre que Steven havia usado o caco em Frybo e atira sua lança em Frybo, mas ele esguicha "sangue", cegando Pérola. Mais tarde, Pérola participa da despedida de Frybo. Missão ao Templo Pirâmide thumb|200px|As Crystal Gems no [[Campo de Batalha Gem.]]Steven convida as Gems para ir no Parque de Diversões de Beach City para ir no brinquedo Xícara Maluca, Pérola pensa que seria uma festa de chá e leva um bule com chá, mas depois ve que havia errado.Steven Muito Sério Steven acabou ficando enjoado por causa do brinquedo e saiu dele em movimento, causando um acidente. Duas semanas após isso, as Gems se preparam para ir em uma missão e levam Steven dizendo que seria sua primeira missão séria. Eles chegam no Campo de Batalha Gem onde Pérola mostra admirição ao ver que o lugar onde era um campo de batalha agora era um campo repleto de morangos silvestres. Eles encontram o Templo Pirâmide e entram nele. Após entrarem, as Gems começam a investigar o local, Steven acaba tocando em uma pedra que faz o templo virar de cabeça para baixo. Eles vam parar em outra área do templo e decidem se separar para achar uma saída, Pérola e Ametista começam a procurar uma saída, mas elas sempre voltavam para o mesmo lugar. Garnet e Steven retornam e procuram um jeito de sair, ao se sentir enjoado, Steven diz que o templo podia ser a mesma coisa da Xícara Maluca. Para testar, Garnet quebra o chão do templo e todos caem em triângulos flutuantes, Pérola confirma a teoria de Steven, mas fica envergonhada por não ter acreditado nele. Eles conseguem sair do templo quando o mesmo explode após Steven retirar a pedra do centro do templo. Habilidades Relacionamentos [[Steven Quartz Universo|'Steven']] thumb|200px|[[Steven Quartz Universo|Steven confortando Pérola.]] Pérola atua como um tipo de mãe/figura materna com Steven, em alguns episódios sendo tão superprotetora tratando-o como seu próprio filho. Ela ama ensinar Steven sobre história e a cultura das Gems, assim como ensinar-lhe outras coisas, como a arte da luta de espadas. Ao contrário de Garnet que é mais pragmática e Ametista que tem uma personalidade mais divertida, carinhosa, Pérola atua como um mentora. Ela sempre tenta falar suavemente com ele e geralmente é a primeira a demonstrar preocupação quando o levam em uma missão perigosa. No entanto, em "Corrida Espacial", ela permite que o seu próprio interesse em voltar para o espaço para o planeta interfira em seu julgamento, apesar de tentar alcançar sua meta original de mostrar o cosmos para Steven. Pérola também tende a patrocinar Steven e frequentemente subestima suas capacidades, vendo-o, assim, mais como uma criança do que como um companheiro Crystal Gem. Ela fica surpresa ao descobrir que Steven é capaz de invocar o seu escudo em "O Brilho da Pedra", voltar ao normal depois de transformar seus dedos em gatos em "Dedos de Gato", pensar em estratégias para escapar dos obstáculos que encontram em "A Mochila Cheeseburguer", ou com o Templo Pirâmide em "Steven Muito Sério". Ela ignora Steven quando ele traz à tona a ideia de todos comerem o café da manhã juntos em "O Café da Manhã". Ela também não sente que Steven está preparado para aprender sobre o lado escuro da história Gem, quando ela diz para Ametista que Steven "não está pronto" (para aprender sobre a história de Gems ruins) em "Sem Destino". Em "Juramento à Espada", é mostrado que os sentimentos maternos de Pérola em direção Steven decorrem de seu amor e admiração por Rose Quartz. Apesar de os recentes acontecimentos e sua culpa, ela é mostrada como apoiando Steven e seus esforços em "Historical Friction". Ela o complementa em sua sabedoria, quando ele diz que as falhas e trabalhos através deles não são importantes para ninguém. Ela ajuda a reescrever o script para ser mais precisa e é a única Gem que presenciou aquilo. Ela fica animada para ver Steven no palco, tanto que ela acena e chama por ele. [[Garnet|'Garnet']] thumb|200px|left|Pérola segurando o braço de [[Garnet desejeitadamente.]] Como as outros Gems, Pérola segue as ordens de Garnet sem dúvida. Ela no entanto, acredita que as Gems são uma equipe e não podem ver exatamente Garnet como uma líder, muito provavelmente porque ela sempre vai ver Rose Quartz como líder, apesar de ela ter partido. Quando há sinais de perigo no entanto, Pérola geralmente age como Garnet, muitas vezes se escondendo atrás dela ou segurando seu braço, sugerindo que ela a vê como um tipo de protetora. Em "Equipe Secreta", está claro que ela compartilha um medo sem precedentes em sua direção juntamente com Ametista, com tanto medo da desaprovação de Garnet(bem como o que ela faria se descobrisse) que tanto ela quanto Ametista estavam dispostas a colocar suas diferenças sobre o passado com a intenção de manter a bolha que estourou um segredo. Ela já sabia sobre suas verdadeira identidade por vários milhares de anos. thumb|200px|O relacionamento de Garnet e Pérola após a destruição do [[Centro de Comunicação Gem.]] Em "Cry For Help", é evidente que o Pérola olha para Garnet enquanto ela estava animado para fundir-se em Sardonyx, a fim de destruir o Centro de Comunicação Gem que Peridot havia reconstruído. Pérola gostou tanto de se fundir com Garnet que ela reconstruiu o Centro de Comunicação por duas vezes para que elas pudessem simplesmente se fundem em Sardonyx resultando em Garnet ficando muito irritado com Pérola e recusando suas desculpas, causando com que Pérola fique triste depois. Em "Friend Ship" Pérola faz as pazes com Garnet depois de ganhar um incentivo. [[Ametista|'Ametista']] thumb|200px|[[Ametista abraçando Pérola.]] As duas têm uma relação tensa, que é provavelmente devido as suas personalidades contrastantes. Pérola é muitas vezes vista repreendendo Ametista (como se pode ver no episódio "Tigre Milionário", que muitas vezes provoca Pérola em troca. Independentemente de suas diferenças, Pérola e Ametista têm sido mostradas sendo capaz de colocar suas diferenças de lado em várias ocasiões, a fim de trabalhar em conjunto. Por exemplo, em "Equipe Secreta", Pérola e Ametista são forçados a lutarem juntas e complementam as habilidades uns dos outros, até mesmo compartilhando sorrisos elogiosos; em "Transportadores", elogiam e admiram técnicas de combate uns dos outros; em "Sem Destino", as duas revelam que elas realmente se preocupam profundamente uma com a outra, apesar de suas diferenças e brigas frequentes. Em "Uma História para Steven" elas são mostradas tendo um relacionamento muito mais próximo antes dos eventos da série, perto o suficiente que se abraçam com perfeição e descansam nos braços uma da outra. Pode-se supor que a saída de Rose e nascimento de Steven de alguma forma deixou a sua relação se deteriorando com o tempo. 'Greg' thumb|200px|left|Pérola quando era mais nova sendo condescendente para Greg. Ela está em condições de falar com Greg e tem mostrado para pelo menos tentar ser civil em direção a ele, mesmo depois que repara sua van depois que foi destruída em "Gem Oceano". Em "O Hóspede" ela estava ansiosa sobre ele viver com as Crystal Gems e ela geralmente é a primeira (e muitas vezes a única) das Crystal Gems a ficar irritada ou até mesmo furiosa com ele como mostrado em "A Mensagem". Por causa da estreita relação de Pérola com Rose Quartz é possível que sua visão negativa do Greg decorre culpando-o pela participação de sua "morte" em Rose ar à luz a Steven, muito parecido como ela abriga um ressentimento semelhante no sentido de Steven como revelado em "A Espada de Rose". Em "Reformas", no entanto, os dois são vistos juntos casualmente mexendo com sua van e aparentemente se dando muito bem, mostrando uma melhoria de seu relacionamento. O episódio "We Need to Talk" explora ainda mais a sua relação no passado, quando Rose ainda estava viva. Pérola é mostrada sendo muito ciumenta sobre a recém-encontrada afeição de Rose por ele e não mede esforços de tentar desafiá-lo e dissuadi-lo de perseguir um relacionamento com Rose. Isto, combinado com o fato de que ela vê Greg parcialmente responsável pela morte de Rose, explica por que ela parece ser desconfortável, condescendente e ressentida com ele em episódios definidos no tempo atual. Em "Chille Tid", Pérola tem um sonho no qual ela sugere a Rose que se esqueça sobre Greg e elas explorem o universo juntas. Para seu horror, o rosto de Rose se transforma em Greg. 'Sugilite' Pérola não gosta de Sugilite, devido à sua natureza imprudente e violenta. Pérola quase admite de má vontade que ela está com ciúmes da força de Sugilite (em uma canção), mas ela muda antes de terminar a linha. Sua antipatia por Sugilite também decorre da preocupação com Garnet e Ametista como ela acredita que é perigoso para elas ficarem fundidas por um longo período de tempo; elas podem começar a perder suas próprias identidades lentamente. Desde que Ametista e Pérola cuidem umas das outras, no fundo, é possível (embora improvável), que Pérola e Sugilite cuidem uma sobre a outra. 'Rose Quartz' thumb|200px|Pérola e Rose se fundindo. O relacionamento mais próximo de Pérola era com Rose. Ela foi leal o suficiente para lutar ao seu lado contra sua própria espécie no Campo de Batalha Gem, antes mesmo de ter encontrado Ametista, e acredita-se ser "confidente única" de Rose e a guardiã de todos os seus segredos. Ela ficou com ciúmes e, eventualmente, devastada ao saber que este não era o caso. Pérola olhou para Rose pedindo orientação e apoio e muitas vezes fala com muito carinho dela, que está sendo mostrado para amá-la o suficiente para ficar na Terra e defendê-la, em vez de voltar para casa sozinha. Como Ametista, ela cresceu emocionalmente quando falavam de seu relacionamento com ela. Em "Uma História para Steven", quando Rose se gabava pelo canto de Greg, Pérola rapidamente notar que ela está fora do alcance de voz que ela também pode cantar, muito hilário para a diversão das outras três Crystal Gems. "Juramento à Espada" revela que ela era tão dedicada a proteger Rose que se sacrificou constantemente para ela, tendo adotado o título humano de um "cavaleiro" para o coração, a ponto de imprudência obsessivo. thumb|200px|Pérola arriscando sua vida para proteger Rose de uma [[Gem Desconhecida|Gem guerreira no campo de batalha durante a Rebelião.]] "We Need to Talk" explora ainda mais a relação entre as duas. Situado na década de 80, como o episódio anterior "Uma História para Steven" revela que Pérola era muito ciumenta com Greg, constantemente tentando convencê-lo de que o afeto de Rose por ele era apenas uma "fase", porque como um ser humano ele acabaria passando dessa para uma melhor, enquanto Rose, sendo uma Gem, iria viver eternamente. Ela também o desafia insolentemente convencendo Rose a se fundir com ela na frente de Greg, e depois esfrega isso na cara dele que como um ser humano, ele nunca saberia tal intimidade com Rose. Este ciúme, quando colocado em perspectiva, juntamente com outros episódios envolvendo a afeição de Pérola por Rose, parecia implicar que seus sentimentos por Rose eram, como aquele entre Rubi e Safira, do tipo platônico. Isso foi mais tarde confirmado pelo escritor Matt Burnett através de um tweethttps://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/611651923100307456 após o episódio ir ao ar. Como tal, Pérola carrega uma grande quantidade de dor pela sua perda, mas encontra conforto em seu filho, Steven. Não é atualmente conhecido se Rose Quartz correspondia os sentimentos românticos de Pérola, no entanto, quando perguntado se os sentimentos de Pérola para Rose foram, uma paixão unilateral, Matt Burnett descreveu a situação como "muito mais complicado". Em qualquer caso, o relacionamento delas era um muito perto, como eles facilmente e casualmente se fundiram em Rainbow Quartz. Em "Chille Tid" Pérola tem um sonho no qual ela sugere a Rose que se esqueça sobre Greg para que elas possam explorar o universo juntas. 'Leão' thumb|200px|Pérola enxotando [[Leão.]] Originalmente, Pérola viu Leão apenas como um animal selvagem qualquer, sendo um pouco inquieta sobre Steven mantê-lo por causa de sua natureza provavelmente perigosa. No entanto, em "A Espada de Rose", ela ganha um tipo diferente de mal-estar devido a ele contendo a espada da Rose e, assim, ter alguma conexão com Rose. Esse conhecimento afligia muito como Rose supostamente disse-lhe tudo, fazendo-a se ressentir Leão um pouco até o ponto onde ela fugiu com bainha de Rose para o campo de batalha. Depois de ganhar o incentivo de Steven, ela parece respeitar Leão um pouco mais enquanto ainda se sente sutil sobre ele em geral. 'Connie' thumb|200px|left|Pérola ensinando [[Connie Maheswaran|Connie a lutar com espadas.]] Pérola originalmente via Connie como apenas uma amiga de Steven, mas em "Juramento à Espada", Pérola ficou tocada pela vontade de Connie para defender Steven, assim, orienta-a na arte da luta de espadas, e Connie relacionada como ela mesma e Steven como Rose durante o treinamento. Agora, Pérola pensa que Connie é praticamente uma especialista em luta de espadas e que ela e Steven podem ser grandes cavaleiros juntos. 'Rubi' Não se sabe muito sobre a relação entre Rubi e Pérola, exceto durante "Keystone Motel", onde Rubi se sente usada após truques de Pérola para fazer Garnet se fundir com ela por reconstruir o Centro de Comunicação Gem duas vezes. Rubi estava muito irritada com isso, que contrastava com a opinião de Safira de querer perdoar Pérola, mesmo levando-lhes a se desfundir. Vestimentas Regenerações Transformações Ilusões Gema Trívia * Na mudança do "Piloto" para a série, Pérola foi a Gem que mais sofreu alterações. Entre essas mudanças, estão: **Remoção de brincos. **A cor de pele mudou (de azul para branca). **Nariz pontudo. **Vestimenta drasticamente diferente. **Penteado diferente. **Cor do cabelo ligeiramente diferente. **Cor dos olhos mudou de preto a azul. **Remoção de corações nas sapatilhas de balé. *Ela e Peridot possuem a Pedra localizada no mesmo local, sendo em suas testas. *Ela tem um grande arsenal de espadas, como pode ser visto em "O Café da Manhã". *Ela afirma que as Gems não precisam dormir se não quiserem. *Considerando que Jasper derrotou Garnet com o Desestabilizador de Gem Pérola e a única Gem que já derrotou uma fusão. *Pérola é a personagem que mais corou seu rosto na série. *Ela ganhou uma roupa nova em "Samurai Steven", após ter regenerado. *É revelado por ela em "Tantos Aniversários" que as Gems podem ter milhares de anos porém podem ser feridas e morrer, no caso de sua pedra for completamente quebrada; *Considerando o fato que Garnet é uma fusão, Pérola é a mais alta das Crystal Gems. *Pérola é a personagem com mais mudanças na série. *Como visto em "Espelho Gem", Pérola se incomoda com coisas não simétricas. *O que obviamente é o motivo de dela preferir o novo design de Ametista. *Em "Uma História para Steven" é revelado que as Gems acham que ela canta mal. *Ela tem nojo de comer, o que foi mostrado em "Jantar em Família". Porém, em "Tantos Aniversários", ela diz gostar muito de torta e em O Café da Manhã diz que pizza é "bom". *Ela é ambidestra, pois consegue manusear duas lanças no episódio "Gem Oceano". *Em "Chille Tid" é revelado que, quando Pérola sonha, seu sonho é projetado em imagens pela sua pedra. *Ela pode acionar uma lanterna em sua pedra. *Ela é a Gem que recuou por mais tempo em sua pedra (2 semanas). *Provavelmente, Pérola treinou com Rose Quartz para ser uma espadachim, já que ela diz que começou à lutar ao lado de Rose com alguns milhares de anos, o que, no caso de uma Gem, isso seria mais ou menos a idade de Connie em relação a vida humana. *Já lutou contra Ametista, em meio a uma confusão. *Esta ensinando Connie a se tornar uma espadachim. *Connie Maheswaran é sua segunda aluna, já que tentou ensinar a Steven em Samurai Steven. *Ela pode se fundir com Rose Quartz e virar Rainbow Quartz. *Ela pode se fundir com Ametista e formar Opal. *Ela pode se fundir com Garnet e Ametista para formar Alexandrite. *Ela pode se fundir com Garnet para formar Sardonyx. *Provavelmente ela gosta muito de se tornar Sardonyx por isso no episodio "Cry For Help" após o primeiro conserto no centro de comunicação Gem ela conserta o modulo de fuga de Peridot para criar uma onda de áudio na TV para Garnet se fundir com ela por ela se sentir mais forte na fusão que ela considera o relacionamento perfeito, principalmente também porque ela é a personalidade dominante na fusão da Sardonyx, e de Garnet ficam só as habilidades. *Pérola se mostra superior aos humanos, tendo ela mesmo dito que no episódio "O Mundo Estranho de Beach City" ("Os humanos levam uma vida chata, curta e insignificante"); e em "Jogos Eletrônicos" ("Os humanos criam meios fascinantes de desperdiçar tempo"), e em "Poder Político" ela lembra de quando os humanos caçavam e acendiam fogueiras, e pergunta ironicamente ("Porque não fazem mais isso?"). *Quando sente falta de Rose, ela vai para o Campo de Batalha Gem. *Provavelmente Pérola foi a Gem que mais mudou de forma, como visto no flashback de Garnet do episódio "Juramento à Espada", Pérola recuou para sua pedra 3 vezes só durante a batalha, porém em "Samurai Steven" é revelado que Ametista entra em estado de regeneração mais frequentemente, como confirmado em "Reformas". Se Pérola se sacrificaria tanto se não tivesse o privilégio de se regenerar ao se ferir gravemente, é desconhecido. *Ela é a Gem que mais se fundiu na série: Com Ametista: 2 vezes/ Com Garnet: 3 vezes/Com Ametista e Garnet: 2 vezes/ Com Rose: 1 vez. No total 8 vezes. *Pérola não aparenta gostar muito de Greg Universo, ela provavelmente o culpa por Rose Quartz não estar mais "viva" (ela de certo modo não morreu, deu sua forma física para que pude-se dar a luz a Steven Quartz Universo). *Pérola sabe dirigir como pode ser visto em "Jogos Eletrônicos" e em "Gem Oceano". *O Prefeito Dewey tem uma queda pela Pérola, como tendo ele em "Poder Político" chamado ela de "a bonitinha", e que nesse episódio quando ela apareceu o rosto dele corou. *Em "Steven e os Stevens" é mostrado que ela costuma julgar objetos, e provavelmente pessoas também, por suas aparências de beleza e/ou tamanho. *Nesse episódio também é mostrado na banda Steven e as Crystal Gems que ela toca violino/viola, o que é provavelmente o único instrumento que ela toca, e se não é, foi o que ela mais achou adequado para uma banda, que provavelmente Rebecca Sugar tirou de Jake de seu antigo trabalho em Hora de Aventura. A Pérola foi a única da banda que não tocava um instrumento clássico de banda, pois em "We Need to Talk" é mostrado que Greg ofereceu aulas de música para as Gems, Garnet e Ametista aceitaram, mas já que Pérola não gostava de Greg, ela se recusou a ter aulas de música com ele. *A Pérola se adequa ao signo de Virgem, o que pode explicar porque ela costuma não se dar muito bem com a Ametista, a Ametista se adequa ao signo de Peixes, e Peixes é o perfeito oposto do signo de Virgem. *Em "O mundo estranho de Beach City" quando ela cita uma "complexa rede de forças além do controle de qualquer um", ela provavelmente se refere ao construto mental I.D., que Sigmund Freud descreveu como a parte de nós mesmos que faz apenas o que quer, sem se importar com as consequências. *Ela superestima a complexidade da tecnologia Gem como algo que os humanos não poderiam entender nem superar, como visto em "A Mensagem", ela achava impossível que os recursos de Greg se emparelhassem com a tecnologia Gem delas, porém logo se vê enganada, o erro real foi delas por esperarem o tipo de decodificação errada, quando o problema foi resolvido, os sistemas utilizados por Greg funcionaram perfeitamente. *Ela considera que Greg não é responsável o bastante para ser confiado a artefatos mágicos, como visto em "O Canhão de Laser", ela o acha "legal" mas duvidava que Rose confiase a ele uma arma tão poderosa como seu canhão de luz principal. *Ela, Ametista e Garnet não levavam Greg à sério até saber que ele era íntimo de Rose. *Ela costuma baixar a moral de outras espécies para ter mais orgulho da sua, ou para ser melhor vista pelas demais espécies. *Apesar de ela amar Rose como uma mãe, em "Cry for Help" ela afirma que prefere Garnet como parceira de fusão. *Rebecca Sugar, em entrevista, explica que Pérola é semelhante a uma samurai. *Ela é mais tentada a se fundir com Garnet que Ametista, porém em "Friend Ship" ela afirma que será mais confiante em si mesma *Ela geralmente vê características dela em Connie, como visto em "Juramento a Espada", tanto que ás vezes ela parece esquecer o fato de que Connie não é uma Gem, e a dá aulas de luta de espadas no qual ela exerce treinamentos bem avançados, porém a Connie se adapta facilmente aos níveis de dificuldade, o que é um ótimo avanço em suas hábilidades. *Ás vezes, é difícil determinar se Pérola é loira, ruiva, albina ou morena clara, devido ao fato de o tom de seu cabelo ficar sempre mudando conforme passam as cenas dos episódios; *Porém, no livro Guide To The Crystal Gems, é revelado que a cor de seu cabelo é rosa, porém se isso fosse oficial, a fusão dela com Rose Quartz, Rainbow Quartz, teria seu cabelo todo rosa, mas com a combinação do cabelo rosa de Rose com o cabelo quase albino de Pérola a torna loira. *A fonte de muitas brigas entre ela e Ametista é devido ao fato de que, pouco após o fim da Guerra Gem, as Crystal Gems (inicialmente Rose Quartz, Pérola e Garnet) foram inspecionar o Jardim de Infância e encontraram Ametista, Pérola teve o inicial propósito embolhá-la para sempre, mas Rose a deteve, e Pérola falou-a que aquela Gem (Ametista) era apenas mais um parasita do qual deveriam livrar a Terra, mas Rosé não a deu ouvidos e decidiu acolher Ametista como uma nova Crystal Gem, e Pérola não gostou do fato de ter de dividir o amor de Rose com alguém que ela nem acreditava que fosse benéfica, então ela ficou ansiosamente esperando o momento em que Ametista a decepcionaria, após ver que estava errada ela se adaptou a apontar os erros e maus hábitos de Ametista, porém atualmente elas são até amigas, como Pérola afirma em "Sem Destino", Ametista foi a única coisa boa que saiu daquela bagunça, elas apenas às vezes exercem rivalidade. *Ela parece ter absorvido muito conhecimento com pessoas da história, principalmente psicologia. *Ela geralmente teme o desconhecido, como visto em "Ataque de Mármore" e "Uma História para Steven". *Em "Back to the Barn" foi revelado que existem centenas de pérolas, que são usadas como acessórios pedidos por encomenda, ou melhor como servas de "boa aparência", neste caso ela seria a serva de Rose Quartz, o que explica porque Pérola era tão apegada a ela, isso também explica o fato de quando Jasper veio à Terra ela se referiu a ela como "uma Pérola com defeito", já que ela estava agindo sem exigir comandos de seu/sua mestre(a), e também que um fato é que a joia pérola nem é considerada cientificamente uma gema, afinal esta joia é produzida biologicamente. *As outras Pérolas devem ser iguais a Pérola Crystal Gem, mas de cor e roupas diferentes. **Segundo Peridot, Pérola é uma das pérolas chiques. Galeria Referências en:Pearl es:Perla pl:Pearl Pérola Categoria:Gems Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Assexuados Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Gems de Homeworld